Jonah's journal
by IHeartScience
Summary: This is a sequal to Ian's journal. You don't have to read that one to understand this though. Hope you like it, and please review :
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to write a Sinead/Jonah fic and this is what I came up with. Pretty please review!**

"AHHHHHH!"

The sound of Sinead's scream rang through Cahill and Jonah came running, expecting a vesper to have Sinead at knife point. But what he saw when he got there was downright comical.

Sinead was standing on top of a chair while a small white mouse stared back at her from the floor. Jonah breathed a relieved sigh and Sinead's head snapped up at the sound.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" She said, eyeing the mouse as if she expected it to explode. Jonah laughed at Sinead glared at him.

"What is so funny?" She asked and Jonah walked over to the mouse and picked it up.

"It's one of Saladin's toys." He said laughing slightly as she face palmed. She was blushing like it was essential to her survival and he found it really cute.

"Well I didn't know that." They fell into a silence before Sinead thought of something.

"If you tell anyone about this I will punch you into next month." She said getting down from the chair and pointing a finger at him. He nodded barely stifling his giggles. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" She asked. He waited a minute before answering.

"You survived the clue hunt, almost got shot, lived through an explosion, and yet you're afraid of mice?" His smile was more flirty than condescending, and Sinead decided to play along.

"Fine, so I'm afraid of mice. At least I don't keep a diary, especially after what happened to Ian. Diary's are so prone to being stolen…and read." She smirked as he paled and blushed at the same time.

"How did you know I keep a journal?" He asked and her smirk widened.

"I was just guessing, but now I know." He stared at her with wide eyes and she took advantage of his surprise to run to his room and look for his journal. This was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**IDO39C (That means "I Don't Own 39 Clues) Please review, flames will keep me nice and toasty at night.**

It was the perfect time to strike.

Jonah had gone out to record a new song, and all the Cahills were in the game room playing, well, games. Duh, it is a game room after all.

Sinead silently crept into Jonah's room and found his journal hidden in a fake bottom of his bedside table. It was black and had a bright blue J on it. Sinead thought about what to do with it for a minute.

Black mail or public humiliation?

Public humiliation.

"Look what I found," Sinead said in a sing-song voice as she entered the game room. Everyone's head looked towards her and she grinned evilly.

"Is that-" Ned started

"Jonah's diary?" Ted finished

Sinead nodded and everyone was still for a moment before they all found seats so they could fully enjoy reading Jonah's diary, uh, I mean his "Journal".


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics- what the others had to say about what Jonah wrote_

Normal- what Jonah wrote

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

3/4/2012

Another day at Cahill Command. I'm happy that we rescued the hostages and stuff, but it's kinda boring looking for Vesper activity and training and stuff. I never get any missions because they're afraid people will recognize me.

Also, I have to spend all of my time with Sinead. I mean she's cool and all, but I feel like such an idiot around her. Also I think that she invented some sort of toxic perfume that causes strange effects on people. Like sweaty palms, rapid heartbeat and stuff. Oh well.

_Sinead- I haven't invented that, but it's a good idea._

_Hamilton- Do we have any cheetos?_

_Dan- There in the pantry_

_Ned and Ted- Sinead, you're oblivious_

_Amy- Yeah she is._

_Phoenix- I have a bad feeling about this._

3/5/2012

If I ever need to blackmail Sinead I can just threaten her with mice. I've ruled out the idea of a toxic perfume, because even when I don't breath the air around her I get all weird and tingly feeling. G2g I need to find a good hiding place for this.

_Everyone bit Sinead- You're afraid of mice?_

_Sinead- Shut up!_

3/6/2012

My life is over; I have a crush on an Ekat. Who is that Ekat? Sinead Starling. I have a crush on the one girl who would never like me back. The one girl who isn't dazzled by the fact that I'm famous, or by my music, because she's absolutely amazing.

I'm going to go write angsty songs about unrequited love.

_Amy- I think Sinead just fainted_

_Ned and Ted- She'll be fine_

_Phoenix- I can't believe Jonah didn't tell me_

And Jonah took that moment to walk in.

"Hey what are you guys doing? And why is Sinead passed out?"

Phoenix tried to hide the book behind his but Jonah saw it before he could. He walked over and grabbed the book.

"You guys read my journal? Oh no, please tell me you didn't read that bit about…" At their guilty faces his fears were confirmed .

"That's why Sinead passed out. You guys read that and she was so horrified, she passed out." Jonah said sadly. He turned and stormed to his room, locking the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"SINEAD! SINEAD WAKE UP!"

Sinead heard this in her half awake half asleep state but didn't wake up. She had been having an amazing dream were she found out that Jonah had a crush on her.

"SINEAD!" This final exclamation of her name was followed by her being pushed off of the bed she was one. Wait, when did she get on a bed? Oh well.

"Whaasahap?" Sinead slurred as she jumped up from the floor to find all of the Cahills staring at her. Well all of them except Jonah. Not that she noticed he wasn't there. Psh.

"You-" Ned started

"Fainted." Ted finished.

Sinead made a little oh sound and there was a small silence. Sinead remembered what had happened and realized she needed to talk to Jonah. ASAP.

"Where's Jonah?" She asked urgently and they all pointed wordlessly towards Jonah's room. Sinead nodded and ran upstairs to talk to him.

KNOCK!

Jonah ignored the knock. It was probably Sinead coming to tell him that he was a idiot and she could never have feelings for him. Grr.

KNOCK!

"Go away!" He said angrily, tears threatened to spill over at the thought of how much Sinead probably hated him.

"I'm not going away. Open the door, Jonah!" Sinead said, and Jonah groaned.

"No." He said, he wanted to put off facing Sinead for as long as possible. What he didn't take into account was the fact that Sinead was an Ekat. She picked the lock and swung the door open.

Jonah jumped slightly and scowled.

"What do you want?" He asked his voice was low and full of hurt. Sinead's face was expressionless except for curiosity in her eyes.

"Did you mean what you wrote?" She asked quietly and carefully. Jonah didn't trust his voice not to crack, so he simply nodded not looking at Sinead. A moment later they were kissing.

Her arms went around his neck as his wound around her waist and their lips met fiercely in the middle. They broke apart at the sound of applause, and turned to see the others clapping and wolf whistling.

"About time!"


End file.
